


LOADED

by jubileus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Ethics, F/M, Gang Violence, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubileus/pseuds/jubileus
Summary: Three months working at the Tybur Mansion had fooled Levi into thinking he could create a decent, honest life for himself.





	LOADED

**Author's Note:**

> read the warnings. chat w me @ jubileusthecreator on tumblr. xo love ya'll ❤︎

Levi is just leaving work when his phone starts blowing up.

The vibration in his pocket comes as an annoyance; especially since he’s trying to walk and roll a spliff at the same time (during nightfall, no less.) Fresh off a 10-hour shift at the Tybur Mansion, Levi wants nothing more than to engage in his usual routine of enjoying a post-work smoke so his two hour commute back home is pushed from nightmarish to tolerable. He ignores the buzzing in favor of sealing the wrap and pausing to dry it with his lighter.

His phone is still going off by the time he reaches the deserted bus stop, spliff hanging from his lips, shoulders slumped casualy for the first time all day. With a growl, he fumbles it from the pocket of his jacket, promptly rolling his eyes when he sees that it’s Hanji. _Ignore._ Levi isn’t in the mood today. He takes a deep pull and leans against the shelter, opening an app so he can track where his bus is. The texts start pouring in.

 

 **hanji:** LEVI

 **hanji:** pick up

 **hanji:** it’s IMPORTANT

 **hanji:** LEVI

 

Hanji’s definition of “important” is vastly different from Levi’s. He opens a mindless tapping game instead. A second later, Hanji’s calling again. Levi finally presses the green accept button in annoyance. “ _What_?”

“You need to get over here.” Hanji’s voice is low, as if she doesn’t want to risk being overheard.” Like, _now_.”

“You know I can’t make the bus come any faster, right?”

“Take a cab.”

“With what money?” Levi pulls, then coughs. “You’re getting on my nerves.”

“ _Levi._ ” Now she actually sounds fearful, making Levi pause. “I’ll pay for it. Text me your location.”

Levi eyebrows furrow. “What the fuck is going on, Hanji?”

“It’s your uncle. He got bagged.”

“…”

“Levi?”

“Are you trying to prank me?”

Hanji makes a frustrated noise of her own. “Text me your damn address.”

 

-x-

 

The cab pulls up in front of Hanji’s building, located in the same projects as Levi’s. Levi gets out; Hanji thrusts a handful of tens through the passenger window, and the driver speeds off before the bills hit the seat.

“What happened?” Levi asks. Hanji grabs his wrist, pulling him toward the back entrance of Levi’s building. There’s a large duffel bag hanging from her other arm; Levi realizes that it’s for him. “They said it was a shootout.”

“Who’s _they_?” Levi had spent the entire cab ride googling “Kenny Ackerman” and “Underground Arrest”, yielding zero results. They reach the back door; Levi kicks at the lock until it opens. They duck into the stairwell, before starting the climb to the 5 th floor.

“A bunch of SCs saw it.” Hanji says, their steps echoing throughout the grime-covered stairwell.  “The cops. They ambushed Kenny by Ilse’s Bridge. Mobl-- um, _my friend_ says they took him in alive.”

“As if I’d trust the word of some fucking Corps loser.” But Levi’s heart is pounding. His high has since worn off, and the reality of the situation is starting to settle in.

They exit onto Levi’s floor, which is quieter than usual. No screaming children, no loud music… Levi pulls out his keys, then unlocks the door to the apartment he shared with his uncle.

He steps in and flicks on the inner light. Upon first glance, nothing seems out-of-place. The apartment is always spotlessly clean, no thanks to Kenny.

“Um….” Hanji points down the dark hallway. Levi follows her line of sight; at the end of the hallway, Kenny’s bedroom door is ajar, the padlock open but undamaged. Levi’s heart sinks into his stomach.

Kenny never left his door unlocked, _ever._ Levi has never once been inside. He stumbles over to his uncle’s bedroom and pushes the door open.

The room is dimly lit and smells of smoke. Levi looks around and finds nothing out of the ordinary—until his eyes land on a dresser drawer, pulled completed off its hinges with half the contents scooped out.

Levi goes over and drops to his knees in front of the drawer. Upon tossing the rest of the clothing on the floor, he notices a small grove in the inside left corner. He hooks his nails into the grove and finds the bottom of the drawer lifts easily.

Below the false bottom, there’s a .35 with two magazines resting comfortably beside it. Next to the magazines, there’s the distinct impression of another gun, now missing.

Levi feels like he’s about to throw up. He falls back on his heels and fishes the rest of the spliff from his pocket, fumbles for his lighter. Hanji crouches behind him, puts her cheek on his shoulder as Levi lights up with shaking hands.

“I’m sorry.” She says quietly. “But we can’t stay here for long. Soon enough—”

“If Kenny really did get arrested, the pigs are gonna clean this place out.” Levi takes a deep pull, then trades her the spliff for the bag under her arm. He unzips it and leaves it widemouthed on the floor before going to Kenny’s unmade bed. He uses Kenny’s pillowcase to wrap up the gun and magazines before packing them into the bag. “I need to get everything I can.”

“We don’t have time.” Hanji argues.

“I have to. Keep an eye out by the window. I know most of his hiding places.”

Reluctantly, Hanji settles onto the windowsill in the living room, smoking and peering out from in between the curtains. Levi gets to work; after donning a pair of gloves, he grabs a few clothing essentials from his own room, then begins combing through the apartment for anything valuable and/or incriminating. The duffle bag, now on the couch, fills up quickly.

“Cops.” Hanji warns from the window close to 10 minutes later, flickering red and blue lights passing across her face. “Oh, _ew._ It’s that uptight blond one you like so much.”

“One more minute.” Levi ignores her jab as he returns to the duffle bag, depositing two more guns, three knives, a few bands of cash, and--

“Is that fucking _coke?”_ Hanji has spotted a corner of the drugs peeking out of the bag. “Levi, we can’t be caught with this shit. We gotta _move._ ”

“Thirty seconds.” Levi darts back to Kenny’s room, looking around desperately for anything else worth salvaging. He spots a photo in a frame at Kenny’s bedside, then does a double take. It’s a photo of Kenny and… Levi’s mom. Levi has never seen it before. He snatches it up just as Hanji barrels into the room, shoving the bag into Levi’s chest.

“Come _on._ ”

“I’m done.” Levi tosses the photo into the bag, zips it closed, and throws it over his shoulder. “Let’s go.”

In Levi’s room, Hanji slides open the window and crawls out onto the fire escape, with Levi close behind. They slink down the escape until they’re close enough to the street to jump.  From the shadowed alley, Levi stares emotionlessly up at his former bedroom before Hanji calls his name.

-x-

Hanji lives on the 14th floor of B Building, in a cluttered two-bedroom shared with her bedridden, terminally-ill father. If Levi and Hanji hadn’t been friends for so long, Levi wouldn’t ever step foot in the place. However, he has come to see the mess as something familiar and even comforting, especially at a time like this.

In Hanji’s room, they empty the duffle bag out onto her floor as if it were filled with candy instead of contraband. Hanji whistles lowly as she begins sorting the items. “Sell, sell, trash, sell, keep, trash, keep—”

Levi plucks the photoframe from the pile and settles against the leg of Hanji’s bed. He holds it in both hands, staring down at the image of his mother and his uncle, looking younger and happier than he has ever known either of them. Levi is hit by a strangely jealous feeling. What was that time like? Why had Levi never experienced the same joy with either of them?

Levi passes a thumb over the image of his mother’s wide smile. _All of a sudden, again?_ Is this really the only reminder he has left of his family?

With a groan, Levi tips his head back against Hanji’s bedframe. What the fuck is his life _even_. He had been so close to cleaning up for good. Three months working at the Tybur Mansion had fooled Levi into thinking he could create a decent, honest life for himself. But of course, there was no such thing as a good life for people like him—brought up in circumstances beyond their control.

“Hey.” Hanji says from behind the piles of weapons and drugs, interrupting his spiraling thoughts. “You’ll get through this. I’ll help with whatever I can. And the Corps—”

“Shut up about those idiots. What’re you, adjacent now?” Levi grouches, scrubbing a tired hand over his face. He forces his eyes open at Hanji’s silence.

“Hanji. You didn’t join—”

“No.” She says quickly. “I’ve just—done one or two jobs for them—”

“This is a fucking joke.” Levi’s head hits the baseboard once more with a _thunk_. “The second I decide to go legit, _you_ decide to join the lamest fucking gang in Stohess.”

“I didn’t _join_ them. If you must know, I have a… friend there who I’ve been doing work for.”

“Meaning, you’re dickmatized by some scrub and now he has you doing all sorts of shit. Real smart, Hanji.”

She makes a noise of protest. “Levi—”

“Fuck it, I don’t care.” He waves her off. “You wanna get passed around by a bunch of baby bangers, be my guest. I got enough problems.”

“I—” Hanji exhales shakily, and Levi knows he went too far. Still, in this moment he can’t bring himself to care.

“— _Levi._ I get that you had a rough day.” He can hear the forced evenness in her voice. “Let’s just chill for now, alright?”

Her undeserved compassion just makes Levi feel worse. “Fine.”

Levi climbs onto Hanji’s bed, kicking a pile of clothing to the floor. She tosses a remote at him before taking a seat at her desk, pulling out a jar of kush and a dutch.

Levi channel flips while Hanji rolls up on the desk, ultimately deciding on a trashy reality show. Hanji joins him on the bed minutes later. She sparks the joint, takes a few hits to get it going, then passes it to Levi.

They smoke and chuckle mindlessly together at the orchestrated drama onscreen, and Levi finally, finally feels himself relaxing after his whirlwind of an evening. It’s only after the clip is extinguished in Hanji’s ashtray that Levi feels comfortable enough to apologize.

“It’s okay.” Hanji shrugs, seemingly fixated on the explosive reunion going down on. Even high, Levi knows that it’s not.

He slides his arm across her shoulder, then raises his hand to play with the hairs on the back of her skull.

“Hanji.”

When she turns to look at him, Levi kisses her. Soft and slow, just how he knows she enjoys it. He’s sorry for giving her such a rough time and grateful that she called him when she did. He’s also unable to say these things out loud.

Hanji, precious thing that she is, has always understood this about him. Levi, in turn, understands all of her quirks and obsessive tendencies. It’s a trade-off.

His hand slips beneath her oversized sweatshirt, trailing up her belly to cup and squeeze her bare breast. She squirms pleasantly at his touch, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. The noise from the TV fades into the background as they make out.

Levi removes her glasses as he kisses down her jaw, dropping them on her bedside table.  “Get on top.” Hanji complies, shimmying out of her jeans as Levi settles back against a pile of pillows. He pulls down his zipper; she climbs onto his lap and lowers herself without hesitation. Levi groans deeply, clutching at her hips. When he’s fully inside, Levi reaches up and brushes her hair from her face. Hanji releases the lip clenched between her teeth and gives him an unusually guarded smile before pushing up and sinking back down on his erection.

He keeps on hand on her hip, holding her steady as she rides him. They’ve been fooling around like this ever since they were teens, both expertly familiar with each other’s bodies and limits. Something feels different tonight, however—or at least it does to Levi. Hanji bounces enthusiastically on top of him, but it feels almost… mechanical. He reaches down to rub at her clit, and Hanji closes her eyes and moans, making Levi’s hips stutter against her movements.

Levi’s orgasm approaches quickly, as it always does after a smoke sesh with his best friend. He slaps Hanji’s thigh as a warning, his voice a low rasp. “ _Shit—_ off.”

Hanji pulls herself of just in time, panting softly. Grasping his cock, Levi strokes twice and comes messily all over the muscles of his stomach. Levi catches his breath as Hanji leans over him, pulling a few tissues from the box for the mess on his stomach. She wipes him down tenderly, as a girlfriend would; the action surprises Levi, but he’s too distracted by floating on endorphins to comment on it.

“C’mere.” He pants, inviting her up to his face so he can finish her off the usual way.

“It’s okay.” Hanji shakes her hand, depositing the tissues in the wastebasket. “You should get some sleep.”

Levi really should. He feels himself finally tapping out from sheer exhaustion, and after a moment, he closes his eyes and welcomes it. He can feel Hanji’s hand on his face, brushing his bangs back. As he drifts off, Levi hears her speak, softly, honestly.

“Levi… I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> answers to important, lingering questions you may have:
> 
> 1\. yes, levi did fall asleep with his dick out  
> 2\. yes, hanji cleaned it off and put it away for him.  
> 3\. she then went out to the living room, where she had phonesex with her new beau :3  
> 4\. they were watching RPDR season 9 reunion. trufax.


End file.
